The Rise and Fall of Voldemort
by iamstu
Summary: Harry Potter was tired, after beating back Voldemort’s attempt to gain corporeal form, he now lies in the hospital wing puzzling over the enigmatic words of his foe. ‘But your mother needn’t have died, she died protecting you’.
1. Harry's Conversation

**The Rise and Fall of Voldemort**

_

* * *

_

_Authors note: As I believe most who will read this are familiar with Harry Potter et al, I will not go into detail about how he came to be with the Dursley's nor his first foray into the wizarding world. I will also skip the first two semesters of Harry's first year of Hogwarts; you may all assume that everything went exactly the same as the book unless otherwise stated. This story will contain the end of that year and continue on till the final confrontation with Voldemort. I have not yet decided whither or not to break up the story into separate books. I can say that I neither own nor claim to own any of the works of JKR, but I do intend to use her characters, some plots, magical devices, and settings in this story. Now, as there are of this moment untold thousands of stories posted on the web about Harry Potter, some of the ideas, settings, plots, devices, characters will have been used before, any direct use of these will be attributed to the original creators when and if I can recall them, or if they are pointed out to me. This will be an AU as I intend to deviate and in some cases completely throw out canon Harry, and attempt to remake him in the image of a true hero, while not making him to powerful. As some like to know in advance (I certainly do) this will not be a Harry/Ginny story, as a matter of fact the Weasley's as a whole will play a small role, I don't think there will be any bashing of them but as I hold little love for more than half of them, expect them to be marginalized. This story is not a romance, but more of a lost boy destined to greatness and the journey to it. _

_Summary: Harry Potter was tired, after beating back Voldemort's attempt to gain corporeal form, he now lies in the hospital wing puzzling over the enigmatic words of his foe. 'But your mother needn't have died, she died protecting you'._

_**There will be no slash, none.**_

* * *

Harry looked around the hospital wing, on one side of his bed was a table laden with candy and cards, while on the other side two chairs sat empty. Hermione and Ron had left in bit of a huff when he wouldn't explain what happened in the chamber beyond the fire. But how could he explain when he was still trying to work it out himself, after the headmaster had left he had more questions than answers and wanted time to work it all out. Lying there in bed was getting him nowhere so Harry asked the matron if she would be able to get the Headmaster for him.

"He is a very busy man, but I will pass along your wish to see him."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey"

While Harry waited on the headmaster he thought back to visit from Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed in relief at the smiles on Ron and Hermione's faces. Ron, who looked no worse for wear, Harry thought, had a strange look in his eyes as he took in the cards and candy, while Hermione just ran up and grasped Harry's hand tightly. She seemed determined to keep a hand on him, as if she let go he might disappear. Harry smiled at Hermione, willing his eyes to convey his thanks and reassure her that he was fine and not going anywhere. Hermione must have understood as she released his hand and took a seat next to Ron, who was already helping himself to Harry's stash of presents.

Peeling his eyes away from the chocolate frog card he had just opened Ron asked, "What happened down there, mate?"

"I would rather not talk about it right now."

"We were there, you can tell us, everyone has been asking and we don't know what to tell them." Ron insisted as he finished off another frog.

"Well I guess you can tell them it's none of their business just like I'm telling you." Harry said heatedly.

"It's alright Harry we don't have to tell them anything, do we Ron?" Hermione said, kicking Ron when he looked ready to argue.

"I'm just saying we have a right to know is all. We risked our life down there too you know!"

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact that I almost got you killed, but thanks for reminding me again. It's a load off you lot made it back, and I don't have your murder on my conscience as well." Harry was shouting by the time he was finished. Madam Pomfrey burst through her office door to see what all the yelling was about.

"This is an infirmary not a quidditch pitch, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Mr. Potter needs to get some rest, and you lot carrying on like a herd of hippogriffs, shoo and don't let me catch you back in here."

He only had a moment to reflect on the conversation before the doors to the infirmary opened with Professor Dumbledore standing there in purple robes adorned with shooting stars.

"Good afternoon once again, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to bother you again sir."

"Nonsense, my boy, my door is always open," Dumbledore said airily waving away Harry's concern. "If a student is unable to get to my door, then it is my job, as headmaster, to get to the child."

"Yes sir," as Harry tried to form the words, some of his questions must have showed on his face, because Dumbledore focused more intently on him.

"Sir, I think that, well I think that you owe me an explanation." Harry held his breath, he hadn't meant it to come out that way, he only hoped Dumbledore wouldn't get up and leave like Ron and Hermione had.

"I'm sorry," Harry rushed to say, "It's just that he, Voldemort I mean, said he came to kill me, dad too it seems; but for some reason he meant to kill me and now he has tried it again. And right here at school", Harry said as if just realizing it, "if I'm not safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere and I should at least know why… Sir." Harry added hastily.

"Harry, I have done everything in my power to insure you safety, both here at school and at your family's home. As I have already said your mother's sacrifice left you with a lasting protection."

"You've said sir, but why come after a one year old baby in the first place? After reading a few books from my friend Hermione Granger I just assumed my parents had irritated Voldemort in some way. In the chamber Voldemort told me different, he said he came to kill me and it seems like he trying again, but why? I have to know, it's my right know, what if I should die? What if I die, shouldn't I at least know why I was forced to…?"

Harry trailed off, he was angry and had almost let slip his biggest secret, but even as he stopped images ran through his mind. Aunt Petunia swinging a pan at his head, Uncle Vernon throwing him into his cupboard and locking the door, Harry Hunting and the many times that Dudley and his gang had been successful. Harry shook his head as if trying to remove the memories, and looked up at Dumbledore. The headmaster's eyes dimmed as he looked at Harry, and not for the first time, did Harry wonder if Dumbledore knew exactly what he had been thinking.

As if in resignation, Dumbledore sat heavily in a chair next to Harry's bed, and twirled his wand in a complex set of maneuvers before laying it gently on the bedside table. Harry had no idea what Dumbledore had done, and as it looked like the headmaster was thinking his answer over, Harry took the time to study the wand before him. Pitted and worn it held none of the sheen Harry's own wand had, yet even at a distance it felt more powerful than anything Harry had ever seen. As if sensing Harry's thoughts of picking up the wand, Dumbledore slipped it back into the folds of his robe and began speaking.

"My dear boy I faced a difficult dilemma after your parents were gone" Dumbledore held up a hand to forestall any interruptions. "You have to understand Harry, at the time many of Voldemort's supporters were still at large, and would have done you serious harm if they were able to get their hands on you. It fell on me to see to your safety."

Before Dumbledore could stop him Harry interrupted.

"Why was it up to you? What was Hagrid doing there? Why would Voldemort's supporters come after me, and how does everyone know what happened, or that I did it?"

Harry's rapid questions did not seem to faze Dumbledore as he held up his hands and let out an amused chuckle before he replied.

"I know you have many questions Harry, but if I am to answer them before morning you will have to let me speak." The smile and chuckle took any sting out of the words, yet Harry's face flushed and his eyes sought out his own feet in embarrassment.

"Harry you do understand you were, and still are, in danger?" Dumbledore paused, waiting until Harry looked up, after Harry acknowledged him with a nod he continued.

"Your parents were part of a small group of wizards, outside of the Ministry, against Voldemort. I too belonged, and so after your parents fell I felt a responsibility to them to look after your well being. Hagrid was there at my biding, there were several wards around your parent's cottage some of which were connected to me. When I felt the wards come down I sent Hagrid to investigate. Hagrid took you from the house and brought you to Privet Drive to me, to be left in your families care. Now, I have told you about the protection your mother's sacrifice left on you, I in turn used that protection to setup blood wards, so that as long as you called home where your mother's blood resided no harm could befall you." At this Dumbledore's voice softened and his face creased with grief, "no harm from outside of the home could befall you."

Harry couldn't contain his outburst, "You knew? I didn't think anyone cared enough to notice, but I should have guessed, no one cared enough to interfere." By the end his voice had trailed to a whisper, his eyes, which at first burnt with indignation, had dulled to a flat green. Dumbledore slumped in his seat, with a weary sigh he continued on,

"Surely you understand your placement, it is of little comfort, but given the circumstances and political climate of the time I had little choice in the matter."

Eyes burning once again Harry said through clenched teeth, "What does politics have to do with the placement of a child?"

"In the wizarding world, everything. Have you not noticed how some of your peers react and behave? Even at this young age they are aware of status and many temper emotions and reactions accordingly. Many leading members of our society claimed they were under the Imperious Curse, had they a hand in your placement I fear you may have never reached Hogwarts unharmed, or even at all."

Dumbledore's last words halted any outburst from Harry, about just how unharmed he was. Finally after contemplating his words Harry replied.

"You were worried about certain families teaching me dark magic; you thought some family like the Malfoys might teach me something you don't approve of." Harry stated,

"So instead I was left to fancies of the Dursleys with no recourse, no food, but unmarred from the dark side. But that's where you are wrong; I had nightmares of green light and high pitched laughter, dreams of things I didn't understand, but when I asked questions I was sent to my cupboard without food or punished for my insolence. I may have learned a dark spell or two that you wouldn't like, but I would have understood so many more things."

Silence overtook the room, wherever Harry thought this conversation would go this was surely not it. Thoughts and questions whirled in Harry's head, his treatment at the Dursley's hand chief among them, how someone so wise could be so wrong. Harry was so lost in thought he didn't hear Dumbledore until the third time he called out.

"…Harry"

"Mmm...What?" Harry mumbled; he was still trying to order his mind, clearing his mind with a shake Harry looked once again on the aged face of his headmaster.

"To you it may seem inconsequential to learn a dark spell or two; but I, who have taught so many students, can see the damage wrought not only of the spells themselves but the intent behind which they are taught. Mr. Malfoy, for example, talks about the superiority of purebloods over muggleborns and half-bloods, where do you think he learned that? I did not want to subject you to that, had I tried to place you in a magical family many would have tried to interfere, by hiding you in the muggle world I was able to circumvent those still in power who supported the Dark Lord. You see Harry, when Lord Voldemort met you he was at the peak of his power; while his death eaters were committing vile acts in our community, he had powerful allies among the Ministry leaders and the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore paused, and with another look that Harry didn't understand he started to speak again, haltingly.

"Tell me Harry, was this cupboard where you took most of your punishments?"

"Of course," Harry replied, "they wouldn't let me anywhere else in the house, and they didn't want the neighbors to see me."

Dumbledore nodded his head, and then continued.

"The Dursleys took you into their home, grudgingly, yet still they gave you house space and allowed for the protection against any who might wish you harm. I wish it could have been another way, but as I said there was no alternative."

At this Dumbledore stood as to leave, but Harry held him up with a statement that sent him stumbling back to his chair.

"I want to call in a debt, a debt you owe me for ten years of mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys. I understand how the decision came to be made, but that does not excuse you of the responsibility you took upon yourself. I have suffered the consequences and will continue to do so it seems, so I ask again, why?"

Dumbledore sat in contemplative silence while Harry, who had by now begun to understand a few of the headmaster's looks, realized he might finally get some of the answers he sought.

"Are you in such a hurry to grow up? This burden will not be easy to carry, and all the more heavy as you must bear it alone for some time to come."

Dumbledore said in a vain attempt to forestall the inevitable, but Harry would not be put off any longer and his reply made Dumbledore decide to confide the truth in him.

"I won't be alone, sir, you will know."

Dumbledore's eyes shone a little brighter, he nodded to Harry and begun to tell his tale.

"Yes I suppose you are correct. Twelve years ago a prophecy," Dumbledore paused and at Harry's confused look explained, "a seer can experience visions or knowledge of the future, oft times they are vague and hard to understand, but they give us a glimpse of things to come. Most of the time the seers' themselves don't remember the vision, but the one to whom it is given has the ability to recall it perfectly. I happened to be in the presence of a seer when a prophecy was given, I shall not reveal all of it to you just now, but I believe this should suffice. "

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'_

"I had no wish to tell you," at Harry's narrowed eyes he swiftly continued, "so young Harry, so very young."

"But surely it couldn't just be me; I'll bet loads of children must have been born in July."

"Fourteen children were born in July 1980, most in the middle of the month; two however were born on the last day of the month. The qualifiers were unique though, to stand up to Voldemort was death, but to thrice defy him was unheard of, in the end there were only two possible candidates you and Mr. Longbottom."

Harry gasped, "Neville," Neville could be the one, while he didn't think he himself fit the bill of savior, he knew Neville definitely did not.

As if to confirm Harry's last thought Dumbledore continued.

"Harry, Voldemort marked you and by doing so sealed you as the only possibility."

Harry, who had been riveted by Dumbledore's speech, sunk back against his pillow trailing his forefinger across his scar. This scar makes me more unique than I imagined, Harry thought bitterly.

"Harry I would have told you all of this, in time, I only wanted you to enjoy your time here while having a normal childhood."

"But sir, it's over." Harry stated bluntly; Dumbledore stared sadly at Harry while slowly shaking his head.

"My boy, you have yet to finish even your first year with us, there is plenty of time to enjoy being young."

"No sir, the prophecy, the prophecy is over. I vanquished him, well I don't know that I really did anything but he was vanquished. That's the prophecy, isn't it, sir?"

Dumbledore leaned forward and put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Would that it were so Harry, alas you had me tell you. You have seen Voldemort not three days ago, and while his body was broken, his power yet remains. So as long as Voldemort remains the prophecy stands, there is one more line I shall tell you. _'Neither shall live while the other remains.' _Do you now understand why I was so reluctant to you?"

The realization of what Dumbledore was saying hit Harry like a bludger, "You want… I mean expect… sir, you want me to kill him… again" Harry finished in astonishment.

"A terrible thing it is to take a life. I too have had to make that decision during my life. Remember Harry, prophecies are vague and the true meaning is seldom learned until they come to pass, not even I can tell how it will end. Voldemort chose you Harry as his greatest threat, a half-blood like himself, not…

Harry interrupted, "he chose? How did he choose? How did he know he had a choice, surely you wouldn't have… told him."

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the flood of questions. "Yes Voldemort chose you. I was interviewing professorial candidates when the prophecy was given; a spy of Voldemort's overheard the first part that I have told you. It was he who brought the information to Voldemort."

A steely glint appeared in Harry's eyes, "so this person led Voldemort to my parents?"

"Even the best of us, Harry, come to regret decisions we have made, remember that."

The fire didn't leave Harry's eyes as he contemplated the many meanings behind Dumbledore's words. "Yes sir," Harry mumbled, "I'll try."

"That's all I ask my boy," Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave. "It is getting on and I dare say you could use some rest; at any rate if I keep Poppy out any longer I may regret it," he said with a chuckle.

"Sir, could I come see you?" Harry asked tentatively, "I haven't got them all sorted, but I do have a few more question."

"Of course; my door is, as I have said, always open to a needy student. Just remember that I like Acid Pops and you should be able to find your way to me. Good night Harry."

"Good night sir," Harry replied while shaking his head in amazement of his eccentric headmaster. As soon as the door shut Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Harry's bed, she seemed to take pleasure in poking and prodding him until she was satisfied with the results. Five painful minutes later she handed Harry a silver potion, which smelled of old gym socks, before turning down the lights and wishing him a pleasant night.

Harry was lying in bed for hours thinking about his conversation with Dumbledore, he sorely wished he had a quill and some parchment as he would never be able to remember all of his questions. Harry was just starting to nod off when the door opened; seemingly of its own accord. Harry sat up wondering if one or both his friends would soon appear.

"Harry," whispered Hermione close to his ear, "where has Madam Pomfrey gone, I couldn't see her in the office."

"I believe she went off to bed a couple of hours ago, at least I haven't seen her since then. Listen I wasn't trying to be rude earlier I had, and still do mind, a lot to think on. You guys can get a bit pushy, a bloke could go mad. I haven't worked through most of it so please, ease off a bit."

Hermione huffed, slipped off Harry's invisibility cloak and took a seat beside his bed, "I haven't come to yell, I wanted to apologize to you actually. You had just woken up, probably didn't know what day it was, and there we were badgering you for all the details. Professor Dumbledore told us at dinner that Quirrell died and that you were recovering in the hospital wing. I wasn't even able to get any homework done, what with everyone coming up and asking if you were dying. You wouldn't believe the rumors going about. Honestly, haven't they anything better to do than gossip about first years."

Harry let out a loud laugh, seeing Hermione's face flush he held up his hands to stop her next outburst. "End of year exams are over Hermione, you shouldn't have any homework left to do!"

"They passed out summer work while you were asleep. I wanted to get a head start on it, and also make sure I had the necessary books."

"Can you check library books out over the summer?" Harry asked.

"If you had bothered to read…" Harry interrupted,

"Hogwarts: A History, yeah yeah, carry on."

"Fine, but if you had you would know that only the headmaster can give permission to borrow books over the summer. You would also know that it has a special section in the back where you can ask questions you haven't found the answer to in the book. Such a wonderful book," Hermione started her eyes glazing a bit in wonder. "I have looked all over for another like it, but most are like muggle books, just a table of contents. Of course the muggle ones only have warnings, some of the magical books have curses on them if you try to copy them and they can be quite nasty." Hermione continued to gush.

Books and cleverness indeed, Harry thought, but wisely chose to keep that to himself. Harry glanced up at Hermione, in the dim light he could only see the outline of her bushy hair but he knew she was grinning, the same grin she got whenever she talked about books.

Thinking over what Dumbledore said, while Hermione went on about books, Harry hoped he too could get that excited about books. It seemed soon he would have to start reading more books than even Hermione if he wanted a chance to survive.

As if sensing his shift in mood Hermione said, "Oh I wish you would talk to me; I might be able to help, if nothing more than just listening to you."

Harry faced her solemnly, he reached out and grabbed her hand, "I know you would do anything to help its just that, with this, well this is just beyond us. I wish I could explain it better to you but I can't, won't you just sit with me, just for a bit."

Harry could feel a tear drop on his hand; he wasn't sure what he would do if Hermione started crying in earnest but he needn't have worried. Hermione stood up from her chair at the edge of the bed, letting go of Harry's hand she sat down beside him.

"I'm not going anywhere; we, that is Ron and I, talked. While he is a little upset right now, we want you to know that we'll help in what ever way we can, okay Harry?"

"Are you sure your not putting words into Ron's mouth that he going to regret?" Harry asked half serious.

"Don't you start too, its enough having one of you being stupid, I don't think I could handle both of you being prats."

Harry decided to change the subject to safer topics, "I guess since Ron is already out of the infirmary he wasn't hurt that bad." Harry half stated, half asked. "I'm glad you were able to get through alright."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as her eyes welled up with tears, "I was ever so worried about you, we made it back to the trap door but there was no way out!"

Hermione huffed in annoyance as she recalled the evening. "Ron just sat down, he said we would just have to wait. I guess he was right in the end but it was dreadful, not knowing what was happening to you and unable to get to Dumbledore. I don't know how long we waited, it mustn't have been long, I had just made it back from searching the far end of the room when Dumbledore stormed through the trap door. Oh Harry you should have seen it, he was magnificent, with just a twirl of his wand up popped a large curved stairway." Even through her tears and fears the awestruck look told Harry so much about his friend. "Of course he looked to Ron first, he made a bandage for his head and asked me if you went on alone. I told him you went after Snape and the Stone and he told me to get Ron to the infirmary and dashed off. We hadn't even made it to the entrance hall before he caught up with us. You were just lying there in his arms, and we thought… oh we thought you had died."

Hermione broke off with a sob, Harry slid over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she must have taken this as a sign because before Harry knew what happened she was hugging him. Awkward and taken aback by her sudden display of emotions Harry gently patted her on the back and whispered that everything would be alright.

Madam Pomfrey must have heard her crying, because she stepped out of her office and over to the bed. Harry put a finger to his lips and begged her to let Hermione to stay with his eyes. After giving Harry a stern look she held up her hand and mouthed five minutes, nodding his agreement Harry turned his attention back to Hermione.

After assuring Hermione that he was in deed fine and she calmed some Harry spoke again. "Listen you better go Madam Pomfrey might come out to check on me, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine, I copied down the summer homework for you, and I will give you a copy of my notes and which books you will need the most." Hermione answered while sniffing.

"You're a life saver Hermione! And thanks for grabbing my cloak, how did you get it though? I was sure I put it in my pocket after we got past the devil's snare."

Hermione shuffled her feet and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, "When we came into see you before… when we left… oh," she stomped her foot. "Ron said we might need it and plucked it out your trousers when you went in the loo. I'm sorry Harry, I should have stopped him but I didn't."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I will deal with Ron when I get out of here, but do me a favor keep it with you alright. Don't let anyone know you have it, please, no one."

Hermione nodded, slipped under the cloak and vanished. After the door closed Madam Pomfrey stood next to his bed.

"It's very admirable, the level of loyalty your friends show you, but you will not be released from my care if you are exhausted."

"Why would I want to leave your care Madam, you always fix me right up." Harry said with smile.

"Oh go on with you, get some sleep and we will see about releasing you tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey vanished behind her door with a smile, mumbling about Potters trying to charm their way out of trouble and hospital beds.

After Madam Pomfrey left, the quiet of the ward allowed Harry's mind to slip once more to the prophecy. _'Neither can live while the other survives'. _Harry's final thought before sleep was 'Ah bugger, Dumbledore was right'.

* * *


	2. Gargoyles and Stairs

Chapter 2

Gargoyles and Stairs

* * *

A flicker of light brought Harry out of his dreams; still drowsy yet too restless to sleep, Harry headed for the lavatory. Refreshed and somewhat more awake Harry scanned the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey, seeing no one he scurried through door.

After spending ten months in the castle Harry still felt half lost in its ever changing corridors and moving staircases, but he loved it. Harry's mind was so preoccupied with Dumbledore's words that he didn't feel the staircase move until with a jerk, it came to a sudden halt. Holding on to the handrail to remain upright, Harry stared at what had to be the tallest stair in the castle. In all his travels to and from class Harry couldn't remember so large a stair, resigned to the long walk Harry let his mind wonder over the past year.

He really hadn't tried to hard in his school work; well who could, what with quidditch, classes, adventures, and of course all the detective work. All of the small adventures he and his friends had culminated into another meeting with Voldemort, and even in his present form it had almost cost him his life, twice. In his extracurricular projects he gave his all, risking his body in the matches, and his very life confronting Voldemort, but he never really took the classes that serious.

Hermione knew about the Devil's Snare and which potion to drink because she paid attention in class, studied hard, and used a bit of common sense. While Harry tried to be attentive in class the work was tedious, essays on top of essays, and he had lost count of the number of points lost for improper essays. He never tried to find out how to do them up proper, always settling for coping off Hermione; when had he become so lazy?

Ron would ask for a game of chess, it seemed, every time he set about to do his homework; when the chessmen were set Hermione would complain and like clockwork an argument would break out. It didn't seem to affect Hermione; she always had her work done while he and Ron would be scrambling to finish up as the bell rang for class. Hermione, how did she do it, where did she find the time, and how did she know how to do essay. He would have to ask her, and hopefully without Ron around, who needs another argument.

Logic, Harry snorted, Hermione was right I entered the wizarding world and my common sense stayed with the muggles. All I have ever wished for is right here in front of me and I'm blowing it, Harry thought bitterly. Here was his chance to get away from the Dursleys for 10 months also the way to never have to be around their sort again.

He is just going to keep coming, Harry thought while wishing he had some parchment and a quill, so many questions he needed to ask and there was no way he could remember them all.

Harry stepped off the staircase at the seventh floor; he shook his head in wonder as the stairs shrank back to the second floor. He and Ron had gotten lost here on their way to astronomy once; to worried about being late at the time, he'd never taken a proper look around. A large stone gargoyle stood directly in front of him, Harry had never seen such a lifelike statue before, it looked as if it could walk right off the wall. Nervously Harry walked closer, just as Harry's hand reached out its mouth opened and in a gravely voice it said,

"Password."

Pulling his hand back in surprise Harry stammered,

"A…acid Pops."

The gargoyle split down the middle to reveal a spiral stair slowly revolving, one more adventure he thought jumping on and heading to the top of another tower. Harry wound his way up to a highly polished oak door with a heavy brass knocker in the shape of a griffin, he was about to knock when the door opened, Dumbledore stood in pair of orange striped pajamas and white bunny slippers.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning, Harry?"

Harry sheepishly looked at his watch, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't actually realize the time. Should I come another time?"

"Nonsense my boy, come in, I did after all say my door was always open," Dumbledore said as he led Harry into his office.

Harry looked around in awe, whether by design or magic the circular room had windows that showed the whole of Hogwarts and her grounds, as if the office was an isle and the castle its sea. Harry stared in wonder at the sight before glancing around the office; silver trinkets and baubles set on spindly-legged tables about the room, while portraits covered most of wall space. A magnificent golden perch, set between a window and bookshelves behind a large wooden desk, hung empty from the ceiling high above. Dumbledore seemed content to let Harry take in the auspicious site before offering him a chair and tea.

"I'm sorry to intrude sir, I tried to find Madam Pomfrey but she wasn't about when I left."

"Indeed, not to worry I will inform her of your whereabouts," and with that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and a silver bird vanished through the stone floor.

"Now that takes care of that, would you care for some breakfast Harry?"

Though he seemed calm Harry noticed the lack of emotion in Dumbledore's eyes and wondered how best to proceed.

"I could eat a bit of toast I guess sir," Harry said stalling for time while gathering his thoughts.

"Well now, I imagine you would like to resume our conversation," Dumbledore replied as a small green creature with bulbous eyes and large floppy ears set some toast and tea between them.

"Ah raspberry, my favorite, would you care for some marmalade Harry?"

"No sir, I actually…" Harry started slowly, "actually what was that er… thing?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"That is an elf, a house elf to be exact. They prepare our food here in the castle and also assist Mr. Filch in his caretaker duties."

Realizing that he was keeping Dumbledore from his day he decided to voice his concerns as they came, "well sir I gave the prophecy a bit of thought after…" Harry stopped not wanting to get Hermione in trouble.

"After Ms. Granger left the ward you mean?"

Harry wondered again how the man seemed to know everything. "Yes sir," he couldn't hide the awe in his voice, it seemed to amuse the headmaster and lighten his eyes once more.

"I understand what you were trying to say. That last bit, neither can live while the other survives; I guess that means he will just keep trying to k…come after me until…"

"I am afraid," Dumbledore stated when Harry stopped, "that you are correct."

"Couldn't you defeat him sir, they say you are the only one he ever feared."

Harry was shocked to hear Dumbledore chuckle, "I am afraid that some rumors are just that. I…"

Harry interrupted, "Why do you do that?"

"Pardon"

Harry could see the confusion on his face so he clarified, "Sometimes, sir, when you speak I'm not sure we are talking about the same things."

As he finished Dumbledore's eyes lit with a twinkle and focused on him intently. Harry tried no to fidget under the scrutiny, but he had to look away before Dumbledore answered.

"I shall endeavor to be more concise; however you must understand that not all things will be made clear to you."

Understanding filled Harry's eyes and a fine blush reddened his cheeks; Dumbledore nodded his head as if it were alright, this one time. Harry tried to calm his embarrassment and order his thoughts once more,

"He spoke with me, you know, Voldemort that is."

Dumbledore, who had been getting another piece of toast, jerked his head up and sent a piercing look at Harry.

"He said that there was no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it."

Dumbledore seemed to contemplate his response before asking, "And what say you, Harry?"

"I have seen evil, sir, I know it exists."

"What of good?" Dumbledore pushed.

Harry looked down in thought, "this school, well parts of it…" he trailed off thinking bitterly about Snape.

"You found parts of this school evil, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired quietly.

"Snape, and Professor Quirrell," Harry mumbled almost too quietly to be heard.

Dumbledore inclined his head, "Professor Snape." Dumbledore sided firmly. "Yes I dare say Professor Quirrell left much to be desired. Professor Snape on the other hand has my trust and should have yours as well."

"I don't think I can trust him sir." Harry answered back honestly.

"Do you not trust me Harry?" Dumbledore rejoined.

"It's not the same thing sir, do you approve of his every action?"

Dumbledore stopped at that and considered the question, "and if I did, what then?"

Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye as he answered "I don't think I would be able to trust you then, sir."

"Harry please hear me, I will try to be as clear as I can without betraying other confidences." At Harry's nod he continued. "No man is a saint, we all struggle with personal demons, but Professor Snape has proven himself to me. When taking the measure of a man you must consider both the good and bad, then decide which is more important."¹

Harry paused considering his words before stating, "He is worse than the Dursleys, at least they hated me personally."

Dumbledore looked concerned at his response and asked, "What reason could they give for their dislike?"

"I took food from their mouths, house space from their son, and just being there was an inconvenience in their lives. If they had wanted a second child they would have had one."

"You were just a child; surely they didn't hold that against you."

Harry watched the headmaster closely; he truly believes that, Harry thought bitterly, before continuing.

"Professor Snape hated the _celebrity_ Harry Potter and the son of James; he attacked me as soon as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for the opening feast."

While having no outward reaction Dumbledore asked "What attack?"

"He looked at me from the high table," Harry held up a hand to forestall an interruption, "I don't know exactly what he did, sir, but my head felt like it was being cleaved in two. The moment I looked away from him it stopped, my friend Hermione Granger said you have to maintain eye contact to curse someone."

Dumbledore answered slowly, "there are several spells and enchantments that create similar effects. However if you would extend your trust to me I will try to rule out one possibility."

Harry nodded his head in assent not sure what was going to happen. Dumbledore drew his wand once again and whispered something too faint for Harry to hear. The effect of the spell was immediate, images of Ron popped up in his mind from their first meeting to their latest fight, than the opening feast and finally to one of his more brutal potions lesson, than Dumbledore set his wand away and the office came back into view.

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed.

"That was a test using one of the more esoteric branches of magic," Dumbledore answered with finality. "I do not believe Professor Snape attacked you at the feast, I think rather that it might have been his proximity to Voldemort through Quirinus that confused you. I believe it was Voldemort rather than Severus that led to your malady."

Harry acquiesced to Dumbledore's assumption, and bit back the question he wanted to ask vowing to find the answer on his own.

"May I ask you a personal question sir?"

"You may ask, however I may choose to not answer. As I have said I will not of course lie to you Harry."

"Did you make the Weasleys meet me?"

Dumbledore seemed taken aback, his whole demeanor changed and he seemed to sag into his chair.

"Surely you don't think… you've so little faith…"

Harry had never seen the headmaster so flustered, he tried to intervene. "It's just that I saw, or rather your spell made me remember, meeting the Weasleys, and you did send Hagrid as well."

Far from his intention this seemed to confuse the aged headmaster even more so Harry elaborated further.

"You knew I didn't receive my Hogwarts letter," at Dumbledore's nod he continued. "You sent Hagrid to give me my letter personally, he than told me I was a wizard and that not only were my parents magical but that the most powerful dark wizard in a long time murdered them. I then read my letter which has a list of supplies I need to buy and to respond by owl."

Dumbledore seemed to know what Harry was talking about now and he asked, "you had no idea where to go? You also didn't know what was meant by responding by owl."

"Yes sir, and then Hagrid left me with a ticket for platform 9 ¾, Uncle Vernon seemed to find it quite funny as he walked away. You said you felt responsible for me so…"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their shine as he made his way around his desk. He pulled a chair next to Harry and in a soft voice spoke again.

"My dear child, how could I have been so wrong? I watched you, you will never know how close, you were safe though and I assuaged my guilt knowing that you would live to see Hogwarts. Once you were here I saw you were happy and healthy, though not as much as I would have liked, you were however whole. I can never fully apologize for your placement, nor do I have the right to ask your forgiveness."

Harry was having trouble looking at Dumbledore, but found it equally hard to turn away from such a heartfelt apology. No one had ever said such things to him before, it took a monumental effort to keep his emotions under control.

"Mrs. Weasley was talking quite loud about muggles." Harry paused at the sound of laughter.

"Yes, Molly can get rather vociferous, but please continue."

"She asked which platform they were going to and I heard one of the kids say my platform so I followed. She helped me get on the platform, and the twins recognized me or rather my scar and brought Ron to my compartment. My friend Hermione Granger is always going on about Hogwarts: A History and she left in the ward last night so I looked a few things up. I read that the express always leaves from the same place and time; it was built just for the Express."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes, "I would never presume to decide who you shall be friends with Harry. While the Weasley family is indeed a most wonderful family to befriend, I can only offer conjecture as to why Molly would disregard the Statute of Secrecy or forget which platform."

"Thank you sir, I don't know… er I wasn't…"

Dumbledore held up his hand, "say no more, you who have known such little affection, can only guess as to my personal motivation."

"Sir I understand what you have told me, and I thank you for your honesty, as to the apology it is accepted. I know I have taken up a lot of your time but may I ask two more questions?"

"Of course, of course you can."

"May I stay at Hogwarts, over the summer I mean?"

At the sagging of the headmaster's shoulders Harry knew his answer. "I was afraid you would ask that, if it was in my power Harry. Please believe me, I would love nothing more than to keep every student as long as they want to stay, but alas even with all those titles behind my name I too answer to a higher power. The Board of Governors will not allow it, but in your case there are other reasons. You remember about your mother's sacrifice?" At Harry's nod he continued, "That power is attached to your Aunt Petunia, which she sealed when she took you in, you must return there every year to renew that protection."

Harry couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he asked his final question. "Sir, would you sign a permission slip allowing me to take a few library books home over the summer?"

"I will inform Madam Pince personally; as you have no doubt read, there is a limit though."

"Yes sir, I know. Thank you again for your time, good day sir."

Dumbledore called a goodbye but Harry wasn't listening as he trudged back down the stairs.

* * *

¹From jbern's The Lie I've Lived, A wonderful story still in progress here at ffn.

A/N A little short, I know, but I couldn't find a better place to seperate chapters without doubling the length.


	3. Strange Rooms and Recollections

Chapter 3

Strange Rooms and Recollections

* * *

The next few days flew by as Harry scanned the library for the books on Hermione's list; she had listed three where most of the answers to the homework could be found. In a post script Hermione had hinted at recreational books he might in enjoy, since he could only bring home five.

He had spent almost ten months in the magical world and he still didn't know anything about his family save what he saw in the mirror. Harry asked Madam Pince if there were any books on wizarding families, she pointed out the genealogical books in the History section. Harry also asked her about esoteric magic, after giving him a hard glare she informed him that most of those were in the restricted section and he would need special permission for that. Harry assured her he was not looking for dark arts books but for a spell that would call up memories; she pointed out a rather large tome entitled Ancient Magical Artifacts, Enchantments, and Spells to Ensnare the Memory.

Ron, who had been eager to have Harry back in the dorms, had grown sullen as time went on and Harry had yet to tell them what happened in the last room. Harry had come down to the common room to retrieve a book when he overheard a conversation between his friends.

"He's just being a prat; he knows we all want to hear what happened," Ron was saying from a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Just give him a break; you heard Professor Dumbledore let him be," Hermione argued back from an adjacent chair, with her head buried in a large tome.

"Well we all know Quirrell is dead, I want to know how he did it."

"Don't you dare ask him, You-know-who killed him, the headmaster said so himself."

"Bullocks, Harry did it I'm sure of it, and I mean to find out how."

"Please Ron; let it be. I'm sure if you just let it alone he will tell us, he just needs to time to accept what happened is all." Hermione argued back, finally raising her head from the book.

Not really interested in hearing another row between the two, Harry stole around to the opposite side of the room, picking up his book before heading out the portrait.

Harry wondered along the corridors getting as much space between him and the dorms.

Walking past a tapestry of dancing troll, he closed his eyes and wished desperately for a place to hide till the feast. Opening his eyes Harry found a classroom door slightly ajar on the opposite wall so he crossed over and peered in. Desks were scattered about the room some held parchment and ink others held various books, like the owners had to leave suddenly; seeing no one around Harry closed the door behind him and fell into the closest chair.

He had no idea what had gotten into Ron; Harry recalled the first of his adventures: Which also started with Ron arguing with Hermione.

Ron had been making fun of Hermione as he walked out of a Charms lesson, punctuating her lack of friends. Harry had seen tears in her eyes as she fled away down the corridor. It wasn't until later at the Halloween Feast, when two of Harry's year mates said they had seen her in the second floor loo crying, that he decided to help her.

Approaching the door to the loo Harry stopped as the ghost of a girl floated out of the door. "Hello. Is there a girl in there crying?"

"Oh yes, bawling her eyes out that one, I can't even hear my own moaning over that." The ghost replied grumpily.

"Well is anyone else in there?"

"No, why? Do you want to go in there? It's a girl's you know?"

"Yeah, but she's been in there an awfully long time, I was getting worried about her. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, by the way."

"I know that silly; everyone knows Harry Potter. I'm Myrtle, you can go in I don't mind sharing with you." She said smiling and winking at Harry.

"Thank you Myrtle." Harry replied as the ghost floated back through the door.

"Hermione, you in there? Come out your missing the feast." Harry pleaded just outside of the door.

"Go away." Hermione sobbed. Harry looked round the hallway and after seeing no one, eased the door open and slipped inside. Hermione sat on the floor in front of a sink, her eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying and a tissue pressed against her runny nose. Harry eased down beside her asking "Come on what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" She stated with a hollow laugh, her eyes narrowing, "I'll tell you what the matter is. Six years of primary, everyone laughing and pointing 'look at the know-it-all' 'what's the matter bookworm not found any friends'. 'Haven't found a book on friends yet'," she continued on in a mocking sing song voice, "getting taunted 'loner, loner' and 'teachers pet you'll never get a friend'. Of course than something would explode and they would be too scared to come near me, even to taunt. We had to move four times after I started school my parents didn't know what to do; they had taken me to specialist for years before Professor McGonagall showed up."

Fresh tears made their way down Hermione's cheek as she recalled the childish taunts. Harry for his part wasn't sure what to do so he just waited for Hermione to continue.

"When the professor showed up she explained that the explosions were manifestations of magic and they would go away once I learned to control it. She explained there was a whole world of people just like me, I could learn all about magic and make friends." Hermione said the last with a bitter laugh.

"I should have known better than to get my hopes up, this place is just like the muggle world, I'm just so sick of it. I'm leaving, I read that some people still take on apprentices, tomorrow morning I'll talk to the professor for more information and then I'm leaving."

She had stopped crying as a new determination set in, a fire kindled behind her eyes. Harry hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder before speaking, starting off slowly and softly as his heart urged him on.

"On the train you were so bossy…" Hermione's necked cracked as her head whipped around, but he continued before she could interrupt.

"I was so intimidated; you said you had the course books memorized and knew all about me. I barely knew my story at all let alone that I was in books. Of course I had looked thru my books but I didn't understand most of it!"

Harry took a breath unsure if he should or could go on, she had told him her secret and he felt like he owed it to her to share a little about his life as well.

"For the past ten years after my parents died I've lived with my aunt and uncle; they don't like me much, I have spent the subsequent years with them trying to beat the magic out of me. Dudley, my cousin, used to beat me up all the time until I got to fast for him to catch. After that he would pick on anyone that tried to talk to me, it made for a pretty lonely time. I would try to hide in the library at recess but the teachers thought that I was up to no good and toss me out if I was caught; the Dursleys made sure everyone thought I was a delinquent. It did help me get pretty good at sneaking though."

Harry said, mischievousness dancing in his eyes, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"I thought when Hagrid told me I was a wizard that I wouldn't be a freak any more, and since Dudley was off to Smeltings I might have a chance to make a friend too. Of course that was before I got here, everyone is pointing, staring, and whispering about me; Ron and Neville just stare at me in awe asking what you-know-who looked like. Dean and Seamus aren't nearly as bad but they talk about football and movies, stuff I wasn't allowed to do or see. So I can't really talk to them without going into the Dursley's treatment."

Harry was feeling a little braver now that the worst was out in the open and chanced a look at Hermione before continuing.

"I get singled out by Snape and then made the butt of jokes by the Slytherins, so I've taken to hiding again, taking a leaf out of your book trying to memorize the course books. But no matter what questions I answer from Snape I still lose points and get detentions. But I can't quit the only thing out there waiting for me is the Dursleys and I never want to go back there; I'm stuck. I know I haven't been there for you or even realized the problems you are facing, but now that I know I wish that you would reconsider staying. Why don't we give each other a second chance at becoming friends, I think we really are quite similar."

Somewhere in the middle of his confession Hermione had slid closer and was now hugging Harry with fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. She hiccupped and sniffled before telling Harry "Oh my goodness here I am carrying on, but at least mum and dad have always been there for me. Of course we can…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry looked up and saw all the color drain from her face; he slowly turned toward the door dreading to find a sallow faced potions professor sneering down at him. Harry was almost relieved to find a 3 metre giant staring down at him confusedly; a large club at its side. It was now that two things happened simultaneously, a high pitch scream from his right and a gut wrenching stench from his left. The scream must have cleared the confusion from the giant, with a grunt he lifted his club and smashed the nearest stall. Hermione was frozen in terror seemingly not breathing as she continued to scream even as Harry pulled her away from the incoming club and under a sink. Harry glanced around the bathroom thinking furiously 'Myrtle, Myrtle where are you?' With a splash a ghost head appeared from a toilet.

"What are you doing to cause such a rack…" Myrtle started moaning before screaming as the toilet she had been hiding in exploded under the force of the club.

"Myrtle for God's sake you're a ghost it can't hurt you, go get the professors quick, Hermione won't move and I can't leave her." Harry panted out while dodging blows of the club. As Myrtle disappeared thru the wall Harry ducked under the club as the giant smashed another stall divider. The giant was lifting his club for another swing as Harry darted between its legs; picking up a broken pipe he yelled out to get its attention.

"Oi, stink boy over here!" Harry hurled the pipe at the beast's head than picked up a bit of broken sink tossing it as well, shouting "Oi over here!"

While it may not have understood what Harry was saying when the pipe and then porcelain knocked against its ear it grunted before turning and lumbering towards him. Harry didn't know any spells he could use against the beast so instead he tried to avoid the massive club as he waved his hands and yelled to keep its attention on him rather than Hermione. He didn't know how long he danced about just out of reach of the club but he was tiring quickly and there were no professors in sight. Just as Harry was running out of options there was a crash from the other side of the room. Hermione had finally stopped screaming; while trying to make her way to the door she tripped over some debris landing nosily on the floor. The giant wheeled about at the noise and seeing her lying on the floor went for the easier target. Harry would later laugh about the sheer stupidity of what he did next, while Hermione would claim it was the bravest dumb move she had ever seen.

With a war cry Harry leapt upon the giant, gaining purchase on its hips he used the beast's leather vest to climb on its back; rearing back his fist he started punching the thing's ears. Three solid hits were all Harry managed before it grabbed him round the middle and pitched him at the wall. As he slumped to floor Harry saw a flash of white light before darkness overwhelmed him.

A soft bed was under him when Harry awoke, slowly he looked around to get his bearings; the stone walls were white and lined with beds a heavy antiseptic smell hung in the air of what Harry assumed was the infirmary. Sunlight was just starting to pour in the window as the memory of the beast and Hermione came back to him. He tried to jump out of bed shouting 'Hermione', but only managed to grunt in pain as he fell out of bed landing with and 'oomph' on the floor.

Someone must have heard him, for footsteps rushed towards him and he heard someone cluck their tongue.

"Seven broken ribs, bruised your tailbone, concussion, multiple contusions and lacerations, and eight broken knuckles; and still you try to get out of bed." The woman said accenting each problem while swishing her wand and floating Harry back to bed.

"Honestly, term has just begun already Mountain Trolls are loose in the school. And you Mr. Potter, a 1st year, wanting to wrestle with it." She clucked her tongue once again.

"Pardon me Madam, what about my friend Hermione Granger, is she alright? I am in the infirmary aren't I? Who are you?" Harry asked in one breath more like a stream of consciousness.

"I am Madam Pomfrey and you Mr. Potter, are indeed in my ward. As to Ms. Granger she is probably in her dorm asleep as should you if you had not chosen to go wrestling with a full grown Mountain Troll." She finished in a huff with a pointed look at Harry waiting for an explanation.

Harry's eyes however were focused on the ceiling as he replied, "Troll, that's what it was; I thought it was a giant." Harry turned his eyes back to madam Pomfrey before continuing. "I didn't intend to wrestle it, but I couldn't let it get Hermione it would have killed her."

"Indeed Mr. Potter, it may well have." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room, "Could you give us a moment Poppy; I would like to talk with Mr. Potter."

"Of course Headmaster, but please don't excite him nor allow him to get up, I had to regrow his ribcage last night and he has already disturbed them once this morning."

Madam Pomfrey replied sending a sharp glare at the headmaster and then one to Harry for good measure, before retreating to her office. Once she was gone Dumbledore turned back to Harry a concerned look on his face as he spoke.

"Tell me, how do you feel my dear boy?"

"I'm fine, but sir, is Hermione truly unhurt?"

"Yes, thanks to your quick action. I assure you she is unharmed we had to give her a calming draught and we sent her to bed."

"But sir didn't you check on her? She was so scared, and I wasn't sure what to do, we haven't learned any spells for giants, or well giant Trolls."

"I had Professor McGonagall lead her to her dorm to avoid questions and I believe she is even now being collected so that Madam Pomfrey can look her over."

"Thank you sir for taking care of her, I was really worried, when I saw the giant err… Troll I wasn't sure I could keep her safe." Harry stammered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the earnestness in Harry's voice before setting a hand on his shoulder. "My boy, it was you who we were most concerned with." He continued on as Harry's eyes dropped to the bed sheet.

"Poppy spent several hours mending your bones and knitting you back together. But before we get into that tell me, why were you not in your dorms?"

Harry cast his eyes about the room to avoid the headmasters penetrating eyes twisting the sheet in his hands only to stop as pain seared his knuckles.

"I went to see Hermione, she was missing the feast, one of the girls in my year heard she was on the 2nd floor. I heard her…well heard her behind a door so I knocked. We were talking a bit, we're both from the muggle world you see, about school and such when the beast came in. Hermione got scared so I tried to distract it but it heard her and when it started after her I sort of jumped on it. I think I managed to hit once before it threw me off, I must have hit the wall because I saw a flash of light and then I was waking up here."

"Well that is quite the tale, but I believe you have left some things out."

Harry's head jerked up in fear, looking into the calm blue eyes wondering the trouble he was in for being caught out.

"Naught to fear young man, all is well. Mr. Weasley will spend an evening with Mr. Filch, our caretaker, for conduct unbecoming of a student. As far as you," the piercing eyes held Harry's gaze for a moment before he continued. "Your warning through Myrtle allowed the staff and I to find and subdue the Troll before much damage was done, and I award you 15 points. For the defense of another student at the expense of yourself I award you 50 points and a Special Services Award, there is no amount of points or awards to equal a human life; for each life is precious Harry, even yours. Your life holds great value, remember that Harry, not because of some great deed of action or some lofty title but for the sole reason of being."

As Dumbledore finished his impassioned speech the doors to the ward opened to reveal Professor McGonagall and a red-eyed somber Hermione. Hermione kept her eyes downcast as she was led unresistingly to the next bed over paying little heed to her surroundings until a hesitant hand touched hers and a small voice spoke out.

"Hermione, are you hurt?" No matter the reassurances of the headmaster he needed to hear it from her, he had failed to protect her, if the professors had been any longer than surely she would have died. At his touch Hermione's head popped up, upon hearing his hesitant words fresh tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around him crying harder. Despite the pain in his hands and side Harry pulled her up beside him issuing a stream of platitudes.

"I'm sorry if I got you hurt," he whispered, "I just didn't know any spells. I promise I'll work harder, maybe we could look up some spells in the library when you get better."

Hermione pulled back, looking into his eyes, and hiccupped before she spoke. "You silly boy, I'm not hurt, you are." Drying her eyes with a conjured tissue, thanks to Dumbledore she continued. "You saved my life, you jumped on a fully grown Mountain Troll and tried boxing it round the ears, don't you know. I froze; I was so scared I couldn't do anything. You have nothing to apologize for, and if ever you need help with anything you've but to ask."

Suddenly, as if just remembering they weren't alone, they both flushed red and Hermione eased back to her own bed. McGonagall's lips had thinned but hers and the headmaster's eyes were bright with mirth before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well now that that's taken care of, and are quite certain you're alright Ms. Granger, than you are both excused from classes today. Please do take the time to relax and try to enjoy the day. Mr. Potter if you are truly interested there is a lovely book entitled 'Tussles With Trolls', tell Madam Pince I recommended it, I am quite sure she would be happy to assist you with that and any other book you might desire."

Dumbledore gave each student a smile and wave before turning to Professor McGonagall. "Come along Minerva I will escort you, if you please, to breakfast. Good day children."

With a sweeping bow he took McGonagall's arm leading her out of the ward, small snickers following them down the hall. Madam Pomfrey than made her way over checking first Hermione, at Harry's insistence, than Harry before going back to her office.

"Oh Harry, I was ever so worried when you hit the wall…" Harry interrupted before she could begin crying again.

"It's alright," he started raising both arms and moving about. "I am good as new, better even; Madam Pomfrey gave me new ribs!"

Far from the reassurances he intended; Hermione was horrified at the extent of his injuries. Covering a gasp with one hand, she reached out to Harry with the other.

"Did you know they could grow bones, no wonder Dumbledore is so old, when something goes bad they can just chuck in the bin and grow new!"

Hermione had never seen Harry so animated before, and his enthusiasm was contagious. "I really haven't had the time to look up healing spells, what with classes and homework research. Maybe we could ask Madam Pomfrey what book she would recommend."

The two settled into their beds talking until Madam Pomfrey brought out breakfast and another potion for Harry. Before she could leave Harry spoke up once more.

"Thank you, not just for the breakfast but for healing me too."

"That is my job Mr. Potter, but you are still very welcome. You should be able to go back to your dorms this evening as long as you take it easy today," she finished with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Madam Pomfrey… where did you learn those spells and potions to heal me; here at Hogwarts?"

She eyed the children speculatively before replying, "Some I did in NEWTs most though were taught during healer training at St. Mungo's."

"What is St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked, "Is it a Uni?"

"No, at least I don't think so; it's a Hospital or rather the Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Are there books in the library with those spells?"

"There are a few that deal with common ailments in the main area, while most of the spells that I used on Mr. Potter are in the Restricted Section."

"Are they dark spells?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Of course not dear, the restricted section is not just for the Dark Arts, it holds material not suitable for the younger children. Some of the magic requires more control than you have available right now, if you were to use it without the proper guidance you might injure yourself or those around you. By the time you are in your 6th year you will have access to most of the restricted section."

Madam Pomfrey wrote the name of two books she thought would be most helpful for future healers, than cleared away the trays and phials before reentering her office. Hermione stayed in the ward with Harry until dinner after which they were shooed from the ward with a warning to avoid Trolls in the future.

That had been the beginning of his and Hermione's friendship; Ron's had come in later after having apologized for his behavior. Hermione, Harry thought, had been leery of Ron but by Christmas had accepted him. Harry didn't want to be bothered with Ron at the moment, after all when a mad dark lord was after your life it seemed to put things in a different perspective. Ron was still worried about what others were thinking not about whether or not he would be killed.

Now that Harry knew a portion of the prophecy he wondered if maybe Dumbledore was right in waiting to tell him; he had no idea how to not think about it.

Shaking his head to clear unwanted thoughts he opened the book and scanned the table of contents. There were five chapters dedicated to the Mirror of Erised, several chapters on a bowl shaped object called a Pensieve, and one chapter on memoriters, a wispy white strand of varied lengths that contain memorie[s] to be used in a Pensieve. There was however nothing that explained what Dumbledore had done. Harry turned to the back of the book as Hermione had suggested and found nothing; he supposed that **Hogwarts: A History** could just be unique.

Slamming the book shut in frustration, he wished he had the book that contained the spell Dumbledore used to bring up his memories. A small faded red book landed on his hands, Harry jerked his head round to see who had found him, there was no one there and the door was still locked from the inside, he stared down at the book, Legilimency: a guide to the mind.

Turning to the first page Harry read: _Legilimency is the art of extracting emotions and memories from another person's mind. Those who have mastered legilimency are able, under certain circumstances, to delve into the minds of others and to interpret their findings correctly. _

After reading through the introduction Harry stood up with a start, the book was exactly what he was looking for. Uneasy, Harry began walking the room listening intently for anything out of place before heading for the door. Harry stepped out into the corridor, letting the door shut behind him while he scanned for anyone close by. Seeing nothing he turned around and gasped, the door was gone and so was the book he had been holding.

* * *

A/N- I dont know if this chapter feels right, I might have to come back and edit it. I had to rewrite the Troll incident in order to get the characters where I need them without making later scenes to OOC or random. Of course with this change other chapters have to change a bit as well so the next update might take a bit. Cheers


End file.
